Luna Derdil
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Luna Derdil liebt Geheimnisse und im Moment will sie wissen, warum Malfoy mit Narzissa Zeit verbringt, obwohl er sie nicht ausstehen kann.
1. Chapter

„Hey, Lucius, warte!" rief eins der Slytherin Mädchen, als der blonde Junge, der einige Plätze von ihr entfernt gesessen hatte, und nun ohne sie losgehen wollte.

„Oh, ich dachte du wärst schon gegangen.", entschuldigte er sich kurz, doch das Ravenclawmädchen, das die Szene verfolgt hatte und nun ebenfalls aufstand, bemerkte sehr wohl, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Mädchen, welches Narzissa hieß, und sich nun verzeihend lächelnd an seine Ferse geheftet hatte.

Innerlich bedauerte die Zuschauerin diesen reichen jungen Mann, auch wenn er ein Angeber und ein Rassenfanatiker war, so wie ihr Vater, doch niemand hatte es verdient, eine so nervige Gesellschaft zu haben, denn sie wusste bestimmt, das Narzissa nicht seine Freundin war. Sie verstand immer noch nicht, warum Lucius die Slytherin überhaupt an seiner Seite duldete, er bräuchte nur ein Wort gegen sie zu sagen und sie würde heulend verschwinden!

Als sie aufstand sah sie keiner an, sie, Luna Derdil, hatte keine Freunde, sie ging jedem Angebot der Freundschaft aus dem Weg.

Einmal, in der ersten Klasse, hatte eine Hufflepuff sie strahlend bewundert, als sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste einen einfachen Zauberspruch ausgeführt hatte. Luna hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sie in Ruhe lassen, doch das Mädchen ließ nicht locker. Niemand wusste, was in der darauf folgenden Nacht geschehen war, doch das Mädchen war wenig später ins St. Mungo Krankenhaus für magische Kran­kheiten eingeliefert worden. Da sie zwar bei vollem Bewusstsein war, doch sich in einem schrecklichen Alptraum zu befinden schien. Das Mädchen war nach drei Wochen des Schreiens und der Qualen gestorben.

Es wurde nie geklärt wie dies passieren konnte, doch böse Zungen der Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors behaupteten, Luna Derdil, sei es gewesen!

Dies wurde jedoch schnell von den Lehrern unterbunden, denn keine Erstklässlerin hätte so etwas tun können!

Luna folgte den beiden nun bis nach draußen und wand ihre Schritte zum verbotenen Wald hin. Sie wusste, das Malfoy zum See gehen würde, wie jeden Freitagabend.

Er würde wieder seine Zauberkünste üben und Narzissa würde ihn dabei anhimmeln!

Es war bei weitem nicht so, das nicht auch andere Mädchen für so eine Gnade gerne Schlange stehen würden, doch Lucius, der bis Beginn dieses 6. Schuljahres immer allein trainiert hatte, ließ keine andere Gesellschaft zu. Immer wenn er ein Mädchen erwischte wie sie ihm zusah tat er ihr etwas an. Je nach seiner Laune variierte die Strafe von einem blauen Auge (bei guter

Laune) und zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel (bei _relativ_ schlechter Laune). Ihm wurde jedes Mal Nachsitzen aufgegeben, doch ihn schien das nicht zu kümmern.

Die Ravenclaw, die sich nun in Hörweite der beiden Slytherins bewegte, beobachtete und belauschte die beiden schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Nicht, dass sie eine von diesen gaffenden Mädchen wäre, die nur bei einem Blick des Schönlings in die Knie sank, sondern, weil sie es liebte Geheimnisse zu lüften, nur für sich natürlich, sie würde nie jemandem von ihren Entdeckungen erzählen, außer vielleicht ihrem Vater oder Bruder.

Es war schon seltsam, dass er sie noch nicht bestraft hatte. Denn sie war sich eigentlich fast 100 sicher, das er sie schon mindestens zwei Mal gesehen haben müsste.

Hinter einem Baum verborgen, lauschte sie auf jedes Wort der Beiden, die sich heute wesentlich mehr unterhielten als sonst.

„Warum musst du mir eigentlich immer hinterher laufen?", fragte Lucius etwas gereizter als sonst.

Er hatte diese Frage schon öfters gestellt und jedes Mal bekam er die gleiche Antwort: „Das weist du selbst. Also frag nicht!", hatte sie stets gesagt, doch heute schien auch sie gereizt zu sein und meinte:„Weil ich nicht will, das du fremd gehst, bevor wir heiraten, Malfoy!".

Der Junge schnaubte verächtlich und es hörte sich so an, als ob er gerade einen mittelgroßen Stein in die Luft gejagt hätte.

Luna hingegen zog in großem Erstaunen die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, das war allerdings ein interessantes Geheimnis. Besonderes, weil es so klang, als ob Lucius sie gar nicht heiraten wollte.

„Weist du, dass du total klasse aussiehst, wenn du verärgert bist, mein blonder Prinz?", schwärmte das Mädchen nun wieder, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Fünfzehn Minuten war wieder alles Gerede uninteressant, bis Narzissa wieder eines ihrer besonders honigsüßen Komplimente aussprach und Lucius der Geduldsfaden riss.

Luna hörte nur einen kurzen schnell erstickten Schrei, Malfoys „Hau bloß ab, sonst bist du die längste Zeit meine Zukünftige gewesen!" und dann wie Narzissa heulend davon rannte.

Als man ihre Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte, lachte der Magier und fuhr mit dem Training fort.

Da er nun allein war, würde sie nun nichts mehr aus ihm heraus bekommen können, also machte sich Luna so leise sie gekommen war auf den Rückweg. Doch sie war nicht leise genug und als sie auf einen der morschen Äste trat, hätte sie fast ein Stupor-Zauber getroffen.


	2. Chapter

Glücklicherweise hatte sie das Sausen rechtzeitig gehört und sich zur Seite werfen können.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Luna verhohlen und sprang wieder auf die Füße, sie hatte sich ihr Knie blutig geschlagen.

„Wer ist da?", fragte die wohlbekannte gebieterische Stimme des Slytherin, „Hast du mich etwa belauscht? Weist du nicht was ich mit Spionen anstelle?".

Sie hatte hinter einem Baum Schutz gefunden, rührte sich nicht und versuchte zu bestimmen wo er sich befand. In dem Augenblick, indem sie sich endlich sicher war, sprang sie hervor und sprach ihrerseits den Lähmungs-Zauber aus.

Diesen blockte Malfoy mit Leichtigkeit.

„Derdil!", erkannte er sie und senkte seinen Zauberstab, „Hast du meine Nachsicht nicht schon mehr als ausgenutzt?"

„Nachsichtigkeit?", fragte sie sich, „Also hat er nur so getan, als ob er mich nicht sehen würde! Aber warum würde er das tun?".

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Malfoy!", entgegnete sie laut und senkte demonstrativ nicht ihren Zauberstab, „Ich wüste nicht eine Gelegenheit in der du je zu irgendwem _nachsichtig_ gewesen wärst!".

„Ach, dann hätte ich dich also doch lieber gleich in den Krankenflügel bringen sollen?". Irgendwie schien es, als hätte ihn ihre Äußerung verletzt. Schnell verwarf sie jedoch diesen Gedanken, denn nichts was sie jemals sagen könnte würde diesen hochnäsigen Typen je kränken!

„Versuch es doch, Slytherin!", reizte sie ihn und blockte überlegen lächelnd einen Fluch, der sofort auf seinen Erzeuger zurück sauste.

„Kleines Schlammblut, dir wird ich's zeigen!", fauchte er, als der Fluch seinen Umhang zerfetzte und sie ihn auslachte, weil er nicht schnell genug gewesen war.

„Crucio!", fauchte Lucius und traf die völlig verblüffte Luna in die Brust.

Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, verhinderte es jedoch mit Mühe schreiend auf den Boden zu sinken obwohl ihr Körper sich anfühlte, als ob er lichterloh in Flammen stand.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", zischte sie, überwand den verbotenen Fluch aus eigener Kraft (sie hatte einige Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht, denn ihr Vater benutzte den Fluch als Strafe, anstatt Hausarrest oder so!) und wandte ihrerseits einen der Verbotenen an.

„Imperio!", sagte sie hitzig, doch auch der junge Malfoy schien langjährige Übung in diesen Flüchen zu haben denn er schüttelte den Fluch genauso schnell ab wie Luna vor ihm.

„Uns fehlt nur noch der Letzte der drei Verbotenen, doch ich werde keinen Mord begehen!" erklärte der Ältere nun, „Ok, ich werd dich nicht weiter angreifen, wenn du mir sagst, was du hier gemacht hast und woher du die Flüche kennst!".

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen, Malfoy?" fragte sie nun spöttisch und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg, „Du kannst mir eh nichts tun!".

„Das wird sich noch zeigen. Aber so, wie es aussieht, " auch er steckte seinen Zauberstab in den zerfetzten Umhang, „habe ich endlich jemanden gefunden, gegen den es sich zu kämpfen lohnt! Dein Name ist Derdil. Und du bist im sechsten Jahr von Ravenclaw, richtig? Bist du ein Rein- oder Schlammblut?".

„Kann dir doch egal sein! Außerdem, wer sagt eigentlich, dass ich mich überhaupt mit dir unterhalten möchte, du arrogantes Arschloch!".

Sie sah deutlich wie sehr sich ihr gegenüber zusammenreißen musste, um den eben weggesteckten Zauberstab nicht weder herauszuholen, doch als er sprach war er wieder gelassen, seine arrogante Art verschwand zu Lunas Überraschung fast völlig und er lächelte beinahe.

„Ja, du hast Recht, ich bin ein arrogantes Arschloch." .Er nickte und das Lächeln verschwand wieder, als ob es nie da gewesen wäre, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit mir reden möchtest, Derdil, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Und tu nicht so, als ob du das erste Mal hier bist!".

Konnte sie dem Frieden trauen? Eigentlich vertraute sie nur zwei Menschen auf dieser Welt. Aber wenn sie zugab, dass sie ihn schon öfter beobachtet hatte, wäre das ja nicht der Untergang der Welt.

„Gut, sagen wir Mal, ich hab ein oder zwei Mal bei dir vorbei gesehen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mit dir reden will, Malfoy!" erklärte Luna ruhig.

„Warum warst du seit Beginn des Jahres jeden Freitag hier?" fragte der Blonde ohne eine Mine zu verziehen oder auf sie einzugehen.

„Warum hast du so getan, als ob du mich nicht sehen würdest?", konterte das schwarzmähnige Mädchen.

Es war eine glatte Lüge gewesen, dass sie sich nicht mit dem schönen Jungen unterhalten wollte. Sie wollte endlich das ganze Geheimnis wissen.

„Weil ich dich nicht vor ihren Augen bestrafen wollte. Und später, weil ich dich fragen wollte, warum du mich belauscht. Denn soweit ich weiß, bist du nicht der Typ Mädchen der sich hinter einem Baum versteckt nur um meine Stimme zu hören!", entgegnete er ihr und als er fort fuhr lächelte er halb, „Also sag schon, warum bist du hier, Derdil?"

„Was glaubst du denn, Malfoy?" wich sie wieder aus, sie wollte ihm einfach nicht preisgeben, dass sie ihn interessant fand, „Warum beobachtet dich eine gleichaltrige Ravenclaw?"

„Ich würde sagen du spionierst mich aus." gab er gelassen zur Antwort, sein Lächeln war noch nicht verschwunden.

„Nein, das tue ich ganz sicher nicht!" lachte Luna zurück und da hatte sie die rettende Idee, „Ich bin wegen einer Wette hier. Ein Mädchen aus meinem Schlafraum hat mit mir gewettet, dass ich es nicht schaffe dich vier Wochen zu beobachten, ohne dass du mich bestrafst. Ich habe gestern die Wette gewonnen und bin heute noch ein Mal hergekommen, weil ich sehen wollte wie lange ich es noch schaffe. Naja, das hätte sich dann wohl erledigt. Wenn eure Lordschaft mich nun entschuldigt, ich muss…"

„Was…?" fragte er und seltsamerweise war Angst in seinen Augen.

Verständnislos wölbten sich ihre Augenbrauen, was hatte er denn nun?

„Sag noch ein Mal „eure Lordschaft"!" befahl der Junge mit den schönsten Augen die je auf Luna gefallen waren, „Aber nicht zu mir sonder so, als ob du es ernst meinst, _bitte_!".

„_Du_ bittest _mich_ um etwas? Sag mal denkst du ich bin dein Hampelmann oder so?" Nun wurde es ihr zu dumm und sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nein, bitte Luna. Du musst es nur ein Mal sagen und dich dabei verbeugen. Ich werde dich danach auch nie wieder ansprechen, Ehrenwort!" bettelte Lucius und ging ihr nach.

„Na gut, solange du dein Versprächen hältst. Und wenn nicht, erzähle ich Dumbledore das du die Verbotenen kannst!", warnte das hübsche Mädchen ihn vor.

Zu dem Schulleiter Prof. Dippert zu gehen würde nichts bringen, denn der würde eh bald in Ruhestand gehen, so verdattert war er.

„Ok, ok! Mach schon!" drängte er und benahm sich eher wie ein Kind, als wie ein Malfoy.

Mit einer Verbeugung, wie Luna sie bei ihrem Vater pflegte und mit demselben Tonfall wie sie es zu ihrem Vater sagte, tat sie wie es Malfoy verlangte. Sie hatte die Verbeugung natürlich nicht in die Richtung des Slytherin gemacht und so sah sie erst als sie sich aufgerichtet hatte ,dass der Junge mit den fast platinfarbenen Haaren auf die Knie gesunken war.

„Ich dachte Ihr würdet in Durmstrang unterrichtet!" erklärte er demütig, als Luna ihn gerade fragen wollte, was er da tat, „Wenn ich gewusst hätte woher ich Eure Stimme kenne, my Lady!"

Das Mädchen schluckte hart, als sie verstand, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte dahin, wo er ihr nicht folgen konnte: direkt in den verbotenen Wald.

_War sie wirklich so dumm gewesen?_

_Hatte sie das wirklich getan? _

Wie hatte sie vergessen können, dass ihr Vater ihr schon vor dem ersten Schuljahr verboten hatte mit Malfoy zu reden?

Damals hatte sie nicht gewusst warum, doch nun wusste sie es. Lucius war einer der Todesser, die in ihrer Gegenwart nie ihre Masken abnehmen durften, wobei das Gleiche anders herum galt, keiner der Soldaten ihres Vaters kannte ihr Gesicht.


	3. Chapter

Die verwirrten Rufe des Jungen verebbten mit der Zeit.

Irgendwo, mitten im Wald, blieb sie stehen, setzte sich auf einen Stein und begann vor Angst zu weinen.

Was würden Rapherel, ihr älterer Bruder, und Tom, ihr Vater, sagen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie, die schwarze Prinzessin, entdeckt worden war!

Rapherel liebte sie über alles, das wusste sie. Natürlich nicht so wie ein Mann eine Frau liebt, aber doch so, wie ein Bruder seine kleine Schwester liebt. Er könnte ihr nie etwas antun!

Aber Lunas Vater würde sie nicht nur verfluchen, dafür war es ein viel zu großer Ungehorsam! Er würde sie vor Rapherels Augen ein wenig quälen und dann in der Nacht würde er sie besuchen. Es war ein Segen und ein Fluch, dass Lupina, wie sie mit richtigem Namen hieß, aussah wie ihre verstorbene Mutter.

Und Malfoy, würde er sie verraten?

An seinen Vater?

An _ihren_ Vater?

Vielleicht sogar an einen Lehrer? – Nein, an einen Lehrer nicht, denn das würde auch seiner Gesundheit schaden, das wusste er selbst.

Und dem dunklen Lord würde er es sicher nicht persönlich sagen.

Also würde er sicher eine Eule an seinen Vater schicken.

Warum saß sie hier eigentlich und versank in Selbstmitleid? Sie musste ihn davon abhalten einen solchen Brief zu schreiben und abzuschicken!

Wie lange war sie gelaufen?

Wie lang war es her, dass sie ihn stehen gelassen hatte?

Eine halbe Stunde? Eine ganze?

Ihre Fassung wiedergewinnend stand sie wieder auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

War sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen gewesen, dass sie einfach so weggerannt war? Sie hätte einfach fragen müssen, was er damit meinte!

Gerade als sie losrennen wollte, raschelte es hinter ihr und sie zog reflexartig ihren Zauberstab.

„Nicht, Madam.".

Es war einer der Werwölfe, welche sich inmitten des Waldes ein kleines Dorf gebaut hatten.

„Was meinst du, Loky? Warum soll ich nicht gehen?". Luna kannte ihn, er war einer ihrer Vertrauten, mit dem sie manchmal sprach, wenn sie sich einsam fühlte, und sie wusste auch, dass er das innere Auge (zweites Gesicht) besaß.

„Ihr seit zu weit von der Schule entfernt, Ihr werdet ihn nicht rechtzeitig einholen, Madam.".

„Aber ich muss-" wollte sie widersprechen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und so verstummte sie.

„Sie werden meinen Besen nehmen, und direkt in die Eulerei fliegen, dann schaffen Sie es vielleicht noch.".

Er hielt ihr seinen Besen hin und lächelte.

Auch Luna lächelte dankbar, stieg auf den Besen und raste in den Himmel.

„vielleicht" hatte Loky gesagt.

Luna stutzte, es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sich der Werwolf in einer Sache nicht sicher war!

„Egal", dachte sie, „sie würde die Eule schon abfangen!"

Aber wenn nicht?

Sie verfiel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder in ihre Hilflosigkeit, doch dass konnte sie sich im Moment nicht leisten! Sie musste bei klarem Verstand sein, damit sie es rechtzeitig zum Turm schaffte.

Nur wenige Minuten später landete sie auf einer der fielen Fensterbänke der Eulerei.

Sie sah sich um, es war niemand da.

Fast panisch suchte sie die Vögel nach dem Raben der Malfoys ab.

Hatte er den Brief schon abgeschickt?

War es wirklich schon zu spät?

Nein – da war der schwarze Kolkrabe Malfoys.

Also war es noch nicht zu spät!

Ein erleichterter Seufzer glitt über die Lippen des schönen Mädchens.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die einzige Tür zur Eulerei und Lucius trat ein.

Schnell überlegte sie. Er konnte sie noch nicht entdeckt haben. Wenn sie dem Raben einfach nachflog und ihm den Brief in der Luft abnahm, würde Lucius denken, alles wäre geregelt.

Aber dann würde keine Antwort darauf bekommen und er würde sicher einen zweiten Brief schreiben, oder es seinen Eltern in den Ferien erzählen.

Auf der anderen Seite war Malfoy mindestens genau so gut im Duellieren wie sie und er würde ihr den Brief sicher nicht so einfach geben. Doch sie hatte den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite.

„Accio Brief!" sagte sie und der Brief Lucius Hand flog in ihre.

„Hey, was soll das?", fragte er verwirrt und erkannte erst jetzt, das er nicht allein war, „My Lady…"

Mit einer energischen Handbewegung brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen. Luna wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, was für Vorteile es ihr brachte, wenn Lucius wusste wer sie war. Wenn er es nicht rum erzählte, konnte sie mit ihm machen was sie wollte.

„Du wirst keine weiteren solcher Bri-" begann sie im Befehlston, doch stockte ihr der Atem, als sie den Absender sah den der Brief in ihrer Hand trug. Es war nicht wie sie erwartet hatte die Anschrift der Malfoy Manor oder ihres Vaters darauf zu lesen, sondern ihre eigene.

„Was…?" fragte sie unvollständig, denn eigentlich war sie so überrascht, dass sie gar keine richtige Frage zustande brachte.

Malfoy schwieg erwartungsvoll, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, doch das fiel dem Mädchen nicht auf und endlich überwand sie ihre Überraschung.


	4. Chapter

„Wieso hast du einen Brief an mich geschrieben und nicht an deinen Vater?"

„Weil ich mir sicher bin, dass es Euch nicht gefallen hätte, wenn ich meinen Vater von Euch berichtet hätte, my Lady." erklärte er und verbeugte sich.

„Das war die richtige Entscheidung, Malfoy.", lobte sie ihn halb geistesabwesend und begann den Brief zu öffnen.

„Nein!" Zögernd wieder sprach Lucius ihrer Handlung. „Bitte lesen Sie den Brief wenn Sie allein sind, my Lady."

„Wieso sollte ich? Es ist mein Brief, ich darf ihn lesen, wann ich will. Oder willst du mir etwa etwas verbieten, Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

Also nahm Luna den Brief aus dem Umschlag und begann zu lesen:

_My Lady,_

_ich bin untröstlich, dass meine Worte Sie so erschreckt haben._

_Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass mein Verhalten Sie beleidigen würde, hätte ich Sie nie darauf angesprochen. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich ein so großer Tollpatsch bin._

_Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden und Ihnen alle Ihre Fragen beantworten, soweit dies in meiner Macht steht._

_Für immer Ihr ergebener Diener _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Erstaunt überflog sie die Zeilen erneut und sah dann mit Genugtuung auf. Ihr Gegenüber war inzwischen noch ein wenig röter im Gesicht geworden, es schien ihm peinlich zu sein, dass sie den Brief in seiner Gegenwart las.

„Nein Malfoy, ich habe gesagt, du seiest ein arrogantes Arschloch, kein Tollpatsch. Aber davon mal abgesehen: ein beachtlich gut formulierter Brief. Lass uns woanders hingehen, damit wir in Ruhe reden können.", schlug Luna vor und sie gingen mit einigem Abstand in eines der leeren Klassenzimmer.

Dort setzte sich das Mädchen auf einen der Tische und wies dem Todesser einen Stuhl zu.

„Warum bist du mit Narzissa Black verlobt, wenn du sie gar nicht magst?" fing Luna geradeheraus an ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen.

„Weil meine und ihre Eltern das so beschlossen haben. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dabei hatte ich mir schon ein Mädchen ausgesucht." erklärte er seiner Herrin.

„Wen denn?" .Sie war sehr neugierig, welches der Mädchen in Hogwarts seinen hohen Ansprüchen gerecht war.

„Ist jetzt so oder so egal." wich Malfoy aus und fügte als Erklärung hinzu, „Der dunkle Lord hat der Hochzeit zwischen mir und Narzissa schon seinen Segen gegeben."

„Ich möchte einen Namen, Malfoy. Keine Ausreden." forderte sie bestimmt und fügte dann beruhigend hinzu, „Ich werde es schon keinem erzählen, versprochen!"

Er sah auf den Boden und es war ihm sichtlich peinlich. Plötzlich stand er auf und trat, ihr direkt in die Augen sehend, auf sie zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen. Luna schluckte und wusste nicht recht was sie von ihm halten sollte.

„Lupina Riddle.", sagte er zögernd und für einen Moment wollte er weglaufen, doch er tat es nicht, weil er wusste, dass er dadurch wahrscheinlich jede Chance zunichte macht, die er bei ihr hatte.

„Oh.", war das Einzige was Luna zu dieser Liebeserklärung im ersten Moment sagen konnte.

Lucius Malfoy, der schönste, klügste und mächtigste Junge in Hogwarts liebte sie!

Luna hatte ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden können, er war immer arrogant gewesen und hatte die Schwächeren gequält. Obwohl das ja nun wirklich keine schlechten Eigenschaften für einen guten Todesser waren.

Sie besah sich ihr Gegenüber etwas genauer. Nach einigen Augenblicken fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja irgendwas darauf sagen musste.

„Und was ist mit mir, wäre dir auch Luna Derdil recht?"

Ihre Miene hatte sie ganze Zeit nicht verändert.

„Was meinst du wohl, warum ich dich nicht schon früher angegriffen habe?", lachte der Slytherin.

„Hm, na gut, ich werd drüber nachdenken, ok?" Luna glitt von dem Tisch und wandte sich zum Gehen, „Vielleicht kann ich ja mal mit meinem Vater reden, du wärst sicher die beste Partie für mich, Lucius.".

Luna ließ den jungen Malfoy in dem Klassenzimmer zurück und ging in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie musste die letzten Ereignisse erst einmal verdauen.

Doch auf halbem Weg änderte sie ihre Meinung und ging in den Verbotenen Wald um mit einem der Werwölfe oder anderen Waldbewohnern zu reden.


End file.
